Un cuento de navidad
by Tsubasita-cchi y Atashii
Summary: Una amiga de los chicos les propone poner en escena una obra teatral con el cuento de navidad de Dickens. ¿Podrán hacerlo sin errores? Transferidos internacionales, OFC, humor. Cap 1: Ocio, notas y una obra.


Era Diciembre. Se acercaba el día 24. Y el final de las clases también.

Los chicos en Raimon estaban super aburridos. No, mejor super ultra mega hiper requete re ultra (bueno, ya exageraste!) aburridos. Pero la incertidumbre por los resultados de los exámenes  
finales era abrumadora. Todos querían escuchar su nombre seguido por la palabra "aprobado". Ninguno quería suspender. Todos estaban temerosos. El buen punto era que faltaba poco para la  
salida de clases y los exámenes profesora empezó a dar resultados :

-Atención, clase, voy a dar los promedios parciales.

Todos, en cada curso, se pusieron tensos. Como nunca antes en su vida.

-A ver...- La profesora comenzó a revisar los promedios. Se decidió por uno. Los chicos tenían la respiración agitada. Cruzaron los dedos para que les fuera bien.-Midorikawa Ryuuji, aprobado!

Ryuuji podía quitarse una preocupación de encima. Al fin.

-Ichirouta Kazemaru, aprobado, buen trabajo, te has superado.

Kazemaru saltaba de alegría en su interior. Bien, ahora no sería castigado por el 2011 por su madre.

-Yuuto Kido, aprobado!

El aludido sólo se limitó a sonreir con tranquilidad.

-Jirou Sakuma (en este fic transferido igual que todos los individuos que no deberían de estar en Raimon...no lo explico porque o si no el entrenador me asesina pues lo mareo con tanto palabrerio), aprobado!

El chico pensó "Vaya...suerte". La chica que estaba a su lado, rubia de ojos rojos, hizo que él volteara la cabeza para así ella poder besarlo por corto tiempo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Afuro Karla, aprobada!

La rubia sonrió de lleno. Luego se abrazó de Sakuma y le dijo al oído:

-Felicitaciones, mi amor...

-Karlita...a ti también te va lo mismo...

- Dijo el chico acaricíandole los cabellos a Karla.

Ok...las horas pasaron...y llegó la hora de la a Raimon un trio de chicas. La primera tenía el cabello anaranjado con ojos verdes, con dos distintivas orejas de gato negras y una cola larga con un cascabel en un moño rojo intenso. La segunda era una mujer (bueno...que va, tenía 17 años más o menos...) de cabello rosado suave y ojos celeste aguado. La tercera tenía cabello rosado también, pero más claro que el de la mujer y ojos azul celeste profundo. Las tres tenían el mismo uniforme: Una blusa de Seifuku color blanca con rojo oscuro y una chaqueta café encima, una falda corta color rojo oscuro y medias hasta más arriba de la rodilla, con zapatos color café oscuro.

-Kaze!- Llamó la peli-anaranjada.

-Kido!- Llamó la mujer.

Los aludidos vinieron.

-Miki...Has venido más temprano que de costumbre...- Dijo Kazemaru, mientras correspondía el abrazo de la peli-anaranjada.

-¿Como están?- Preguntó Kido.-¿Alguna noticia, Sabina?

-Si...- Dijo Sabina.- Todas nosotras por lo menos aprobamos de suerte...- Dijo mirando con cara de "Sólo tuvo suerte, porque no estudió en todo el año" a Miki, quien se lo reprochó con una mirada de "Yo no hice nada...".

-¿Y ustedes?- Preguntó la otra chica, que se había quedado callada en todo ese rato, mientras Fubuki y Goenji corrian a saludarla.-¿Alguna noticia?

-Mm...si...los promedios fueron dados...- Dijo Kazemaru.

-¿Les fue bien?- Dijo la misma chica, que para no complicar las cosas, se llamaba Tsubame.

-Si...se podría decir que si...- Respondió Toramaru.

-Tu dirás eso...- Dijo Endo, con cara de haber sido derrotado por el equipo más poderoso de FFI.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- Dijeron todos al unísono.

-Yo suspendí...- Dijo Endo aún más derrotado.

-Eso se esperaba del capitán!- Dijo Miki, como si dijera lo más normal del mundo. Pero fue callada por un puñetazo en la cabeza de parte de Sabina.

-Sabes que tengo que callarte cuando dices una idiotez! ¿No ves que Endo está sufriendo?

-Pero si es verdad!- Replicó Miki.

-Pero no es para tratarlo así!

-Ya comenzaron de nuevo...- Dijeron con aburrimiento Tsubame, Kazemaru, Kido y Goenji.

-Si...yo ya me aburrí.- Dijo Tsubame. Sacó de su bolso blanco un libro no muy grueso con cubierta café antiguo. En letras doradas tenía en el frente "Recopilación de Charles Dickens".

-¿Cual de todas las historias lees?- Preguntó Kazemaru, con mucho interés en el libro de Tsubame.-¿David Copperfield?

-No.

-Emm...¿Oliver Twist?

-No.

-¿La pequeña Dorrit?

-No.

-Entonces...¿Cual?

-El "Cuento de navidad".

-Interesante...

Miki dejó de pelear y dijo:

-Chicos, tengo una idea! Mañana a primera hora en mi casa todos para contarles, ¿Ok?

-Si!

Miki llegó a su casa y habló por teléfono.

-¿Hola? Hyo, ¿eres tú? Qué gusto! (miente) ¿Como estás? Si, todo bien. Iba a pedirte un favor...

10 minutos después...

-¿Eli? Bueno, ya princesa Eliza Forest Valtinas...Si, habla Miki. ¿Como estás? Si, bien, bien...¿Que para que te llamo? Verás...

10 minutos más tarde...

-¿Hola? ¿Ichi-kun? Ah, Li-chan...¿COMO QUE QUIEN HABLA? Miki...ajha...si, si...todo bien, ¿Y ustedes? Me alegro...Li-chan, quisiera que tu...

10 minutos más tarde...

-Hitomiko-sama...¿Eres tú? Si, la misma Nekomimi. Si, bueno...si, si, le pido perdón como mil veces por eso, si...Bien..Hito-san, ¿podrías...?

10 minutos después...

-Y por eso te llamo, Mayra...no, solo tu...Si, Teru-kun va a estar ahí...si...ok...chau!

Colgó. Luego se sentó a la computadora y buscó en internet "Cuento de navidad charles dickens", lo leyó en 20 minutos y después escribió un pequeño texto. Cuando terminó eran las 12 de la noche. Bostezó, se cambió de ropa y se fue a dormir, pensando: "Me matarán, pero es la mejor idea que he tenido!"

Al dia siguiente, eran como las 11 de la mañana cuando llegaron los chicos.

-Al fin! Primero, quiero que vean a quienes están aquí.

Tsubame se echó a llorar. Vio a Suzuno Fuusuke ahí.

-Suzuno! Soy yo!

-¿Tsu...Tsu-chan?

-Si, Suzu-kun!

Tsubame corrió a abrazarlo. Suzuno no tardó en correponder el abrazo. Luego, lentamente Tsubame comenzó a besarlo. Suzuno tampoco tardó en corresponderlo.

-Te extrañé, mi amor...

-Yo pensé mucho en ti...

Una chica de más o menos 18 años, cabello morado y liso hasta la cadera, ojos rojos, vestida con un vestido corto blanco con margas largas y toques dorados, un collar con un dije de Ying-Yang, calcetas largas hasta mucho más arriba de la rodilla y zapatos chinos rojos, alejó a Suzuno de Tsubame. Luego le dirigió una fria mirada a esta última.

-Hyo Jung Lee...

-Tsubame Junko...

Las dos se limitaron a mirarse con odio. Hyo Jung era la enemiga mortal de Tsubame, ella se auto proclamó la novia de Suzuno. Ella es sur-coreana, criada en Seul en su infancia. Tsubame se crió  
en Nagoya, ella es japonesa. Tsubame es la ex novia de Suzuno, pero aún así lo ama _**(-1)**_.

-¿Que hacen los de Corea aquí para empezar?- Preguntó Kido.

-Nada, yo los llamé...

De repente, Kazemaru escuchó a sus espaldas una voz que decía:

-Hola, Kaze-kun...

Cuando el aludido se dió vuelta para ver quién se lo dijo, casi sale corriendo. Pero no fue rápido y un muy feliz Edgar Valtinas lo abrazó con fuerza por detrás.

-Hey, sueltame! Sueltame!

-Cuanto tiempo pasó sin vernos, ¿Verdad, Kazemaru~kun?

-S...si...- Dijo el peli-azul completamente sonrojado por la acción de el capitán de Knights of Queen.

-Edgar!

El aludido se volteó. Una rubia de ojos rojos, cabello largo y ondulado hasta un poco más abajo del pecho, con una camiseta rosada sin mangas, guantes grises sin los dedos, falda roja oscura, calzas negras y sandalias blancas, con un cintillo blanco con moños a los lados, miró severamente a Edgar.

-Edgar, suelta a Kazemaru!

-Pero, Eli...

-SUELTALO YA, ES UNA ORDEN!

Edgar cedió ante los gritos de la chica y dejó caer a un asfixiado Kazemaru Ichirouta al suelo.

-Al fin...- Dijo Kazemaru, tosiendo y tomándose el cuello.- Casi me deja sin aire...

-¿Estás bien, mi amor?- Le preguntó Miki.

-Sin aire, pero bien...- Dijo Kazemaru tosiendo una vez más, luego se detuvo.

-Que suerte! Que te hayas muerto era una lástima...

Otra rubia, con el cabello atado en dos colitas, de ojos azules, con un vestido hasta las rodillas blanco, sin mangas, zapatos negros y calcetas blancas largas, con una pulsera de tela negra a una de las muñecas, había hablado.

-¿Hailey?- Preguntó Eliza.- ¿Hailey, la que se crió en Chicago?

-La misma- Dijo Hailey sonriendo.- Y tu eres Eliza, la que se crió en Londres y que se dice que es hija de descendientes indirectos de Lady Diana...

-Exacto!- Respondió Eliza antes de abrazar fuertemente a Hailey.- Te extrañé!

-Sip, no nos volvimos a ver, pero nos hablamos por internet y nos volvimos buenas amigas!

-¿Cómo te va?-Y, Domon y yo vamos a cumplir 3 meses de noviazgo...al igual que Ichi-kun y Li-chan...

-¿Tenías que contar eso?- Dijeron Ichinose y Lika. _**(0)**_

-Bueno, ya, no tanto, no se quejen!

-Lógico que se quejen...

Dos voces sonaron al mismo tiempo. La primera voz era la de la tan ya conocida ex entrenadora Hitomiko Kira. La segunda era la de una chica de pelo negro, atado en una colita de caballo parecida a la de la princesa Jazmin con broches dorados y ojos rasgados como los de un gato rojos, con un punto rojo en la frente. Vestía una especie de peto sin mangas rojo intenso dorado al final, una falda con aberturas laterales color rojo también, de 8 dedos más abajo de la cadera, unas sandalias color negro con un broche dorado al frente, unas mangas (Estilo Tokyo Mew Mew) rojas con dorado, un collar negro con un dije de oro que tenía la letra "M", una tela plegada larga que se le enroscaba en el cuerpo, y terminaba en casi su tobillo derecho y aretes dorados con piedras jade y verde agua.

-Mayra-chan!- Dijo Miki, animada.

-Mayra Nyuma para ti, Nekomimi chatarra.- Dijo Mayra en broma. Luego las dos se echaron a reir.

-Pregunto. ¿Tenías que traer a ESA cosa?

-Pues ESA cosa es MI mascota.- Respondió Mayra.

En la mano izquierda Mayra tenía a una leopardesa (no sé si será así) atada con una correa y un collar color rojo. En una placa dorada tenía escrito "China-chan".

-La tengo que traer donde sea. Mi hermana Lyra no quería tenerla y menos mi madre, es alérgica a los felinos, por eso me echó de casa cuando adopté a China. Pero estoy bien sola.

-Ha hablado la indiecita...- Susurró Sabina, con rabia despectiva.

-¿CUANTAS VECES DEBO DECIRTE QUE YO NO SOY DE LA INDIA?- La hermosa peli-negra estalló en furia.- SOY CATARÍ!

-Bueno, catarí, india, es casi lo mismo...

-NO ES LO MISMO, IDIOTA DESQUICIADA!

-Ya basta las dos!- Miki se interpuso en la pelea.- Mírense! Sabina ya va a cumplir 18 y actua como niña chica, además tu familia supongo que no te crió así...y mírate, May, casi en tus 16 y tan bonita, pero peleando como una inmadura sólo porque eres de Qatar y no de la India! ¿No les da vergüenza?

-Si...gomen...- Las aludidas bajaron la mirada y no volvieron a pelear.

-Ahora quiero la explicación de todo esto.- Inquirió Goenji.

-Si...- Dijo Kazemaru, recuperando el aire que perdió por el "abrazo" de Edgar.- Diganme...por...¿Por qué...se...reunieron...todas...estas...personas...?- Luego dió un largo respiro y cayó al suelo, con la respiración entrecortada.

-Genial, Edgar. Casi lo matas!- Lo regañó Eliza.

Miki se acercó a Kazemaru, más preocupada que Kido cuando raptaron a Haruna.

-¿E..Estás...bi...bien?- Preguntó, temerosa.-No...no...tanto...pero...- Kazemaru fue callado por los labios de la chica, quien comenzó a besarlo suavemente. Él cerró los ojos mientras la chica trataba de reanimarlo con respiración boca a boca. Pronto sintió como el aire volvía a su cuerpo. Se separaron levemente y volvieron a besarse. Miki y Kazemaru apenas lograron separarse cuando se dieron cuenta de que el aire comenzaba a faltarles.

-Gracias...

-Por nada...era lo menos que podía hacer por ti, mi ángel...**_(1)_**

Se tomaron las manos y se levantaron de nuevo.

-Ahora si, ¿Nos explican?- Preguntó Midorikawa.

-Ok, Tsubame...¿A ti te gusta el cuento de navidad?- Preguntó Miki.

-Obvio. Ya era como la quinta vez que lo leía.

-Ok...y supongo que hay personas aquí que lo conocen...

-Si, tienes razón.- Dijo Kazemaru.- Yo lo conozco...

-Y yo!- Dijo Eliza.

-A mi me ha gustado desde siempre.- Hitomiko, Hailey, Edgar y Mayra unieron sus voces.

-Bueno, ese es el punto! Quiero ponerlos a prueba. Miren!- En su mano tenía una pequeña carpeta de papel que decía "Escrito".- Sé que el teatro no es su fuerte, pero...¿Podrían hacer una obra con esta historia?

-Si tengo que ponerme un vestido, no!- Kazemaru habló.

-Pues vaya...te quedaría bien...- Terumi tuvo ganas de molestar al peli-azul y habló con voz irónica para luego echarse a reir.

A Kazemaru no le dio gracia y le espetó al rubio:

-Por lo menos no soy tan creído como tú!

-¿COMO QUE CREÍDO?- Mayra y Terumi se lanzaron al ataque en defensa de éste último.

-Asi es! Creído...hasta tu hermana te dejó de lado**_ (2)_**...- Dijo el defensa mirando a Karla.- Mira que creerse un dios...

-YO NO SOY ASÍ!

-Mentiroso!

-Parece que LA MENTIROSA es OTRA...

-¡¿QUE ACABAS DE DECIR?

-Lo que escuchaste, idiota.

-Ya es suficiente!- Sabina trató de separarlos.

-TU NO TE METAS!- Le gritaron los dos al unísono.

-Bueno...no es para tanto...- Dijo Sabina, derrotada.

-O SE CALLAN LOS DOS O NO VUELVEN A VER LA LUZ DEL DIA!- Miki y Karla saltaron al ataque. Los chicos dejaron la pelea de lado y sólo se limitaron a mirarse con ganó la atención:

-A ver...tengo los papeles! ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Hay algún pingüino en la obra?- Sakuma miró con carita de niño a Tsubame. Todos caen estilo anime.

-No...no creo. ¿Por?

-Por nada, a ver si yo obtenía el papel...- Dijo el oji-naranja con desilusión. De nuevo todos cayeron estilo anime.

-Bueno, si no hay nada más, digo los papeles: Scrooge: Goenji-san.

-Tienes suerte...- Le susurró Tora a Goenji.- Tu tuviste el papel principal...

-Los sobrinos: Li-chan e Ichi-kun. Un par de pobres: Eli y Edgar.

Eliza miró con despectividad a Tsubame. Edgar sólo se limitó a suspirar con resignación.

-El empleado: Fubuki-kun. Un par de recaudadores de caridad...Miki y yo, ¿Por qué no? Espíritu que da la advertencia (difunto socio): Osamu. Espíritu de las navidades pasadas: Endo. El de las navidades presentes: Kido. El de las navidades futuras...

-Yo voy a ser el de las navidades futuras!- Saltó Kazemaru al ataque.

-Bueno, Kazemaru...Familia pobre: Los de Corea. Su-chan será el menor y Terumi...bueno...- Aquí Tsubame casi estalla de la risa.- Será una hermana...bueno, Chae-chan será el padre y Hyo la madre...La "Prometida" de Scrooge (Isabel): Hitomiko. Familia del futuro: Hailey, Domon, Li-chan, Ichi-kun, Mark y Dylan. En resumen, el equipo de Estados Unidos...Los que entierran en el cementerio: Hiro y Mido. La dueña de la posada de Fubuki **_(2 1/2)_**: Hailey-chan (de nuevo). Y...creo que no hace falta ningún papel que dar...

"Y entonces, ¿Para qué nos llaman a todos?" Pensaron los demás.

-Mayra fue una actriz en una famosa compañía de teatro catarí. Ella les ayudará con lo que es expresión corporal y el énfasis que debe dárseles a las palabras.- Dijo Miki.

-Así es. Muchas veces fuí la actriz principal.- Dijo Mayra, caminando hacia Miki, luego se detuvo mirando al resto, con su clásica pose _**(3)**_.

-¿Y como se llamaba la compañía?- Preguntó Kazemaru, esperando escuchar algún nombre bueno.

-"El teatro de la guerra"!- Dijo Mayra, con naturalidad. Kazemaru cayó al suelo al estilo anime.

-¿Y ese era el nombre?

-Si, la primera obra que hicimos era de un soldado idiota que jugaba al momento de atacar!

-¿Y quien hacía de ese soldado?

-Yo!- Kazemaru cayó de nuevo. ¿Una chica tan bonita como una soldada patética e idiota? Por favor! Increíble!

-El ensayo es hasta las 3 de la tarde. Hay una pausa para almorzar.- Dijo Miki.- Los que tuvieron algún papel en la obra vengan por sus libretos, por favor. Los demás!- Toramaru y Seiya iban guiando a los que no actuaban para salir, pero los descubrieron.- No se crean que se libraron! Van a tener que trabajar por la obra.

Quejidos generales.

-Si quieren que esto salga bien y vivir, por sobretodas las cosas, VAN a trabajar por el bien de esta obra. A ver...Toramaru, tu vas a encargarte de la utilería. (Reclamos por parte del mini tigre) Y cállate. (El mini tigre da un gruñido y se calla) Karla y Sakuma ayudarán con la utilería también (La pareja de felices novios se mira y se besa por poco tiempo). Seiya **_(4)_** se encargará de la iluminación. Karla y Tsubame se encargarán de la imagen de los actores. Toramaru y Sakuma se encargarán del telón también **_(5)_**. Toko y Lika, escenografía. Tachi-san, Tsuna-san...mm...ya les encontraré utilidad. El resto de nada me sirve. Váyanse. (Ese "Resto" sale huyendo) Los demás, a trabajar. Síganme.

* * *

**_(-1)= Ese tema se profundizará en los capítulos S y Q en "Imi no kotoba", el cual será actualizado pronto._**

**_(0)= No escribí Rika pues sino su nombre se pronunciaría como tal._**

**_(1)= Hay una versión de Himitsu~kuro no chikai en la cual yo pensaba poner a Miki como la dama de negro, Kazemaru como el ángel y Edgar como el joven misterioso._**

**_(2)= El tema se profundizará en el capítulo O de "Imi no kotoba"._**

**_(2/12)= Miki puso de "su cosecha" para escribir el libreto._**

**_(3)= Brazos cruzados, caderas hacia la izquierda y el pie derecho adelante del otro._**

**_(4)= No va a pegar con ese trabajo, pero...no tenía a nadie más!_**

**_(5)= Creo que me pegué con el cuento de elegir siempre a Sakuma..._**

Ok, espero reviews onegaiii!


End file.
